


Ángel

by Kikinu



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru nunca creyó en los ángeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel

Takeru nunca creyó en ángeles, por varios y diversos motivos. Sus padres no son personas religiosas y Yamato siempre se rió de cosas tan tontas como los ángeles.

Sin embargo, luego de conocer a Patamon y ver como evolucionaba en Angelmon, Takeru comenzó a creer en ellos. Existían, estaban ahí para cuidarlos. No sólo Angelmon, _todos_ sus compañeros digimon eran ángeles protectores.

Y, la confirmación de que los ángeles existían, fue Hikari.

Ella era un ángel, era pura y buena y había llegado para ayudarlos. Protegerlos.

La primera vez que la vio, Takeru supo que siempre amaría a un ángel.


End file.
